Salekh Home Alone!
by Yanks28
Summary: What happens when our favorite couple is left home alone for nearly three days? Well, they wind up using each other for entertainment...lots of love, affection, humor, some angst, and plenty of LUST in this one.
1. Chapter 1: Games

**Salekh Fan Fic # 5: Salekh Home Alone!**

**Chapter 1: Games.**

Ok Guys this is Part 1 of my VERY LONG Salekh Fan Fic_, this part is entirely in Sadhna's point of view_. In this fic, Sadhna and Alekh are home alone for a whole weekend and more, when RagVir go to a wedding in Goa, and Vasu and Inderjit are away on a business trip together. Enjoy and **Review!**

I was ironing Alekh Ji's shirt when I heard him yell some expletives at the bathroom sink. Alekh Ji himself was still in the bathroom. Apparently something was going on with the plumbing in our house, and all the bathroom sinks were getting affected by it. I laughed because Alekh Ji addressed the kitchen sink as if it was a real person. "How dare you do this to me again? If I'm late for work because of this nonsense, I swear to God!"

"Alekh Ji! Stop swearing! It's not good to swear! Hurry up and come outside!" I yelled at him, while leaning on the bathroom door. I continued laughing to myself and then he came outside of the bathroom with his head hanging, and it looked like he'd been sprayed by water on his face and shirt. He gave me the look of death. I couldn't help it but giggle. Anger just didn't suit Alekh Ji. His face was meant for smiling, and seduction, but that part was just for my eyes.

He continued frowning and I shoved his clothes at him playfully. "It's up to you what you want to do with these clothes, Alekh Ji, you look like you're ready to kill the next person in sight, so perhaps you can dress up for the occasion". I smiled at him, trying to lighten his mood. It worked, he tried holding back but he smiled at me, and then he started laughing. We both laughed together and he put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me forward, and kissed my nose.

"I can't believe it Sadhna, this is three days in a row this has happened. Why aren't the plumbers doing anything about this? Ranvir had the same issue yesterday in his room. He went to work with shaving cream behind his ear. It must be Ragini's saazish that she didn't even point that out to him". Then he laughed even louder and I couldn't help myself, so I laughed too.

"Stop it Alekh Ji, don't laugh at your little brother like that. Ranvir Ji stormed out of the house angry that day, just like you were about do today. Only difference is, I stopped you because I had some mercy on you, and Jiji didn't." He laughed harder when I said this.

"Sadhna, Ranvir is my little brother, I'm supposed to laugh at him!" I pushed him away. He winked at me and continued dressing.

Well I had succeeded in bringing the most beautiful smile back to the most beautiful face in my world. Now I seriously needed to go after those plumbers. Apparently even they couldn't find the problem, and today would be our 3rd set of plumbers; hopefully these guys could find the problem. Thank God Mummiji and Papaji weren't home. After many years, for the first time, Papaji had gone abroad for a business trip, and Mummiji had willingly gone with him. I know that if Mummiji was home, the plumbers wouldn't leave the house alive. It had only been 4 days until Mummiji and Papaji had gone to Italy for their business trip, but the house had been acting pretty weirdly since they'd left. I mentioned this to Alekh Ji who made up some story about how the house missed its owners. I guess he was right. The dishwasher was stuck too. But that one probably had to do with last night's dinner, and the fact that Ranvir Ji and Alekh Ji just shoved the dishes in, without throwing the bones away! Ugh, those two.

Alekh Ji was complaining again, this time about his watch being stuck. "Oh my Goodness Alekh Ji, you hate being late for work, but you're making yourself late for work. C'mon, that's your old watch. Why don't you wear the one I bought you?"

"Sadhna that one is for special occasions!". Alekh Ji was like that, he loved keeping certain things for special occasions. He loved planning. And he loved making things special. It was cute, but right now, I needed to get him out the house ASAP, or I'd get blamed for making him late again in front of everyone, giving people the wrong impression. Right, like I'd be the one taking advantage of innocent Alekh Ji in the wee hours of the morning. These people had no idea it was a miracle Alekh Ji got up on time every day! Somehow every night he'd get into bed next to me, he'd forget the fact that he had to actually wake up early the next morning. He said it was my fault, but what was I supposed to do, sleep on the sofa again? I never even tried touching him on work days, it was always him. He always started it!

"Alekh Ji stop it with special occasions! Your old watch is finally broken, now that's a special occasion! Now you're running late and Ranvir Ji is probably done with breakfast already, wear this watch NOW or I'm not sleeping next to you tonight". That should scare him.

"Fine, I'll wear this damn watch! Stupid unnecessary distractions! Why does something like this happen every morning?" He continued grumbling with himself. There he goes again.

I started laughing again and he noticed it, so he pretended to storm out the room and went to breakfast, but I could always tell when he waspretending. I went right behind him and saw him holding the plate in his hands and eating while standing. In fact, both Ranvir Ji and Alekh Ji were doing the same exact thing. Jiji was busy trying to fix Ranvir Ji's shirt collar. Well at least she wasn't going to let him walk out with a messed up collar, the shaving cream behind the ear must have been some kind of pay back. These two were always up to something like that.

"Eating while standing up won't make you earlier for work!" Jiji turned Ranvir Ji around and was frowning at him.

"Ragini, we have a plan here. We will position ourselves to run out of the house at any moment. That's why we're standing. Isn't it obvious?"

Alekh Ji and Ranvir Ji nodded at each other in agreement. Both Jiji and I rolled our eyes in unison.

"Oh please, you two are so transparent. We can see everything you're doing." Ranvir Ji said casually.

"Oh by the way Ragini, make sure you're all packed before I come home tonight. I'm not waiting for you. The wedding is not next door, it's in Goa, and I'm not going to be late". Ranvir Ji threatened Jiji.

"Oh Ranvir , I'm already packed. And who are you talking about that you'll be waiting for? You're the one who takes longer than a girl to get ready".

Jiji pushed Ranvir Ji and he headed for the door, but both were smiling. Alekh Ji turned and raised his eyebrows at me, naughtily. "Oh, we're going to be all alone tonight? This whole house to ourselves? Oh my god, with all these creepy things happening? What's next? How will we pass 3 days and 2 nights _all alone_ in this house?"

"Enough Alekh Ji, you're too much. Get going NOW. Or I'll spend those two nights at Mamaji's house, and then you'll be left alone to deal with the creepy plumbers."

He smiled at that one. Ah, there's my smile. He walked out the door and turned around and blew me a kiss. I smiled widely at him. Jiji elbowed me. We really acted like a bunch of teenagers sometimes, all four of us. It was so adorable!

Yes it's true, Alekh Ji and I would be alone in the house Friday evening until Sunday night. Alekh Ji had been pretty excited about this. Ranvir Ji's best friend from the US was marrying here in India after his parents convinced him that it was best to hold the marriage in his home country. The marriage would be in Goa. Ranvir Ji and Jiji were going at 7:30pm and Jiji was very excited. This was her first time going to Goa. I had helped her pack a week ago, that's how excited she was. They would be back late Sunday night. Ranvir Ji always wanted to do some sightseeing in Goa if possible.

Jiji was still confused about what to wear on the wedding, so the rest of the day, while I arranged the house and dealt with the elements of our bathroom plumbing situation, I helped Jiji arrange all her jewelry and clothing for each day she would be there, starting with what she would wear tonight.

While I helped Jiji out, my thoughts went to Alekh Ji. He had been teasing me about this for a week now. He was ecstatic that we'd have the whole house to ourselves. I guess it did give us more privacy. I was pretty excited too. This was the first time Alekh Ji and I would be completely home alone for this many days. I had some plans for him, and I KNEW for SURE he had plans for me. He even held back the past few nights, he told me he was saving it all for this weekend. Seriously, I had never imagined our physical relationship would be so intense. Our love life was seriously something else. I didn't know it would be like that. I wasn't complaining! I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. Besides, it wasn't all about physical love between us. Sometimes our intimacy every night would be just holding onto one another and talking until we both fell asleep. Sometimes we'd both cuddle up and watch a movie. Sometimes in the middle of the night, Alekh Ji would force me to sneak into the kitchen, and eat all the ice cream and cake in the fridge. He still had that naughtiness in him. It was a part of his personality, which he only showed me. It was so endearing. It made me fall in love with him over and over again. One time, Alekh Ji tricked me. He bought me a brand new sari and made me get really dressed up and went about the night making me think that he had only ONE thing on his mind. He blindfolded me and made me sit on our bed, when I opened my eyes, he was standing in front of his painting kit. "Sadhna, I want to paint a portrait of you".

I looked around the room and gasped. The room was decorated with candles. I looked at his face and my own jaw was probably hanging, but I met his eyes and he was smiling so sweetly. I ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Alekh Ji, this is so perfect. How did you think of this? How do you come up with these things? I love it! I love everything. I love this sari! Thank you!" I kissed his cheek again and again. He just smiled at me.

"Sadhna, I'm always thinking of ways to decorate your nights". He said this so sweetly, I knew it was straight from his heart.

"Alekh Ji, you are the biggest decoration piece in my nights, in my days, and in my life."

That was Alekh Ji. He just found ways to make everything so special for me. I was always blown away by his thoughtfulness, and that everything he did somehow revolved around me. His every thought and action, came right back to me.

"Earth to Sadhna, wake up Sadhna". Jiji interrupted me.

"Oh, sorry Jiji, I was just thinking".

"I know Sadhna, I could see that! It's ok, Don't worry about being all alone for a few days, Jija Ji will take good care of you". Jiji gave me an innocent face as she said this.

"I know Jiji…I don't doubt him".

I left Jiji's room around 4, because the plumbers would be here any minute. They were 30 minutes late. At least these plumbers seemed to be a bit more competent. They got the job done in one hour and when I tried all the bathroom sinks in the house, everything was working fine. Well good, at least we wouldn't have to deal with these issues this weekend.

Jiji soon began dressing and around 6:45, she was ready. Jiji wore a black and blue combination Shalwar Kamiz suit. She looked gorgeous. About thirty minutes later, the bell rang, and Ranvir Ji stomped in angrily in with Alekh Ji laughing behind him.

"What happened Alekh Ji?"

"Ranvir left his IDs in the office, so we had to go back again, otherwise we would have been here earlier. Now Ranvir can't shower and change, he'll have to get into the car and head out immediately".

"What did you say Bhaiyya? I'm damn well going to shower and change!"

Alekh Ji almost doubled over with laughter. Jiji was laughing now too. Guess Ranvir Ji would be the one making them late after all.

Finally around 7:50, Ranvir Ji was ready and he and Jiji got into the car, and we said goodbye to them.

"You two, behave yourselves back home. Jija Ji, take good care of my baby sister, please?" Jiji said to Alekh Ji.

"Bhaiyya, if Bhabi asks, it was YOUR idea to put the dishes into the dishwasher without dumping the bones first. You thought the dishwasher also worked as a garbage disposal". Ranvir Ji and Alekh Ji playfully punched one another.

"Ok you two, are you going to go or not? We've got some work to do around this house" Alekh Ji said and I blushed immediately.

"Alekh Ji! Jiji, Ranvir Ji, have a safe trip, see you Sunday night!".

And they were off. I looked at Alekh Ji who was smiling widely at me. I pretended not to notice and walked into the house ahead of him. I knew what he wanted tonight, but I wasn't going to give in so easily. It was just so much fun teasing him. I had done it a couple of times before, and his reactions were always to die for! Usually I gave in immediately, but we'd be alone the whole weekend, and there would be many opportunities, and I would have to direct how a few of them went.

I went into the room and locked the room from inside on purpose. Alekh Ji was banging on the door. "Sadhna, let me remind you that I still haven't changed my clothes, what is this?"

I smiled to myself. Really, I couldn't be cruel to him for too long, it went against my nature. He was usually the hunter, and I was the prey when it came to these games. But I had to show him a different side to me every once in a while. I undressed and showered and put on a light chudi dar and kamiz suit. It was light pink, with purple designs on it. I opened the door and saw that Alekh Ji wasn't outside. I went into the kitchen and started warming dinner up. Alekh Ji was sitting in front of the TV in the living room, flipping through channels, looking quiet uninterested. His tie was barely hanging from his neck, his shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants were unbuttoned too. He saw me pass by and turned around.

He walked behind me and came and sat at the dinner table. He stared at me the whole time I was warming dinner. Finally, while I was serving him dinner, he grabbed my by my wrists and pulled me down on his lap.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"No where. I'd like to have dinner too, Alekh Ji, so please let me get up and go have a seat". I tried sounding serious. It was going to be a tough night for me, torturing him this way, but change was always a good thing.

"Sadhna, this is your seat. You can have dinner sitting here with me. I'd say it's pretty comfortable". He smiled at me. Oh, I needed to make the message clearer.

"No actually, your lap isn't as comfortable as these wonderful chairs. I don't think I can enjoy my dinner sitting on your lap." I pulled myself out of his grip and reluctantly got off his lap. I wanted to give in, but really, that can get boring after a while. I really needed to stick to my plan; I was doing pretty well so far.

He looked at me with a look of confusion and I'm pretty sure he was already getting annoyed. I just ignored him and continued with dinner. I acted casually at dinner and we engaged in small talk only.

After dinner, I scolded him about the dishwasher and told him to stay away from the kitchen from now on, and keep Ranvir Ji away too! He laughed and headed for the bedroom, he was finally going to change out of his clothes. I mean, sure the unbuttoned shirt was a good sight, but it was already close to 10, and he needed to freshen up already.

In the mean time, I decided to go watch a little TV. I wanted to watch a movie with him tonight, and I had a bunch of DVDs lined up. I knew he wanted something else, but that could wait. I loved just cuddling with him and watching a movie. He'd never concentrate on the movie until the very end, and then I wouldn't be able to concentrate on it, trying to explain to him what had happened so far.

I went and occupied our usual couch for a movie night. I chose a horror movie. That was unlike me, but hey, more reasons to cuddle. I turned it on and went back and lay down on the sofa. Alekh Ji came in a few minutes later.

"A movie? Sadhna I wanted to watch TV."

"No Alekh Ji, TV is always there, we can watch it after the movie. I want to see this."

"Fine." He sounded so annoyed! He was adorable when he got annoyed. It was just like old Alekh Ji.

He tried to sit on the couch and I gave him no room. I knew this was going to annoy him to no end. This is the couch we often cuddled up on to watch a movie.

"Sadhna, I'd like to sit WITH you." Wow, he was really annoyed already.

"Alekh Ji, I'm tired, I want to lie down and watch TV, and you can go sit on that other couch by yourself".

"Sadhna, I want to sit WITH YOU. Move over, and let me sit with you. If you're so tired, maybe you should go to bed, in fact, why don't we both go to bed now?"

"No Alekh Ji, I haven't had any time to myself all day. I was busy with Jiji, the house, the stupid plumbers, now I want to relax."

He put his hands on his waist as if he wanted to lecture me, but then he went onto the other couch and sat there. He folded his arms around his chest and didn't look the least bit comfortable.

My poor Alekh Ji! Oh Sadhna, don't do this to him. He's tired, he's in the mood for romance, and he's being tortured by you!

I turned around to look at him and burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. He looked so angry!

"Alekh Ji, I was kidding. I'm sorry. Come, it was my plan all along for us to watch this movie together. Come, sit with me." I patted the spot next to me on the sofa.

"I don't want to".

"Why?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

He got up, and slowly walked over to me, he was standing over me looking at my face contemplatively. Then he basically picked me up and moved me over, and came and took up 90% of the sofa. I fell on the floor. He started laughing.

"Alekh Ji!"

"You can still have a seat…on my lap." He wiggled his eyebrows again and smiled.

"Fine!"

"Oh, look who's angry now."

I went and sat on his lap, and he lay down, and I lay down next to him. He put his arms around me and the movie started. Whoa, they weren't kidding when they called this a really scary movie. Alekh Ji put his hand on my face and covered my eyes in all the scary parts.

"I don't want you having any nightmares."

"But I want to see what's happening!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes".

I watched and it was some bloody torture scene where people were getting their limbs cut off. I felt my dinner heading north, so I turned and hid my eyes in Alekh Ji's chest.

"Told you."

I tried watching a bit more of it, but it only seemed to be getting word. Instead of limbs, now people were getting their heads chopped off. Oh boy. I felt a wave of nausea and ran from the couch to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

**Salekh Fan Fic # 5: Salekh Home Alone!**

**Chapter 2: Plans.**

Ok guys this part is totally in Alekh's POV, it continues after Sadhna runs to the bathroom, don't worry, in my fic, she isn't pregnant yet. LOL…Anyway enjoy and REVIEW.

* * *

_**Alekh's POV.**_

I could tell by the color of her skin that this movie wasn't the best choice for her. Myself, I wasn't enjoying the bloody torture scenes, but the storyline is what kept me interested. And of course, the fact that she was laying next to me the whole time, totally pressed into my body.

I kept covering her eyes because I knew she couldn't handle all the torture scenes. My sweet, innocent, gentle Sadhna shouldn't be watching this. But she kept insisting and saw the worst scene possible, and stood up shakily in haste, and ran to the bathroom.

Oh no, she was sick. I ran after her and the bathroom door was locked. I kept knocking on the door.

"Sadhna, open the door, are you ok in there? Do you need any water? Maybe have a little lemon juice, if you're feeling nauseous."

She opened up and walked out looking sweaty and shaken.

"I'm fine. Just…dinner went right out."

"Well I warned you! You didn't need to see any heads chopped off…"

She put her hand up. "Please, don't mention it!"

"Sorry!"

I took a tissue and wiped her face. Then I wrapped her in a blanket and hugged her. She felt a little cold.

"Are you sure my darling, that you're ok? What are you feeling right now?"

"I feel better, stomach hurts a little, and I have a headache too. But I'm a lot better."

"Ok, I'm calling it a night. You need some rest."

"But…"

"But what? Cuddling? We can do that in the bed." I smiled at her.

I changed and got into bed next to her. She moved close to me, and I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't stand it if she wasn't feeling well. I needed to see her smiling all the time or a part of me would feel dead. We were beyond a normal couple, our souls were connected, and we needed the other person in order to be happy. Otherwise, nothing in this world could ever make us happy.

She looked up at my face. "You look so worried."

The color had returned to her face and her eyes looked brighter. There's my spotless angel.

"How are you feeling now?"

She smiled. "Alekh Ji, you just asked me that."

"Well I want to know…"

"Much better. I'm not dizzy anymore. In fact, I feel kind of hungry, and warm."

She unwrapped the blanket from around herself, and lay down with her head on my stomach.

I put my hand on her forehead. Yes, she was warm. It felt like her skin now.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Um, I don't know…you think I should eat anything tonight, or just wait until the morning?"

"We'll see. For now, don't eat anything."

She was getting her energy back though. She got up and looked at my face, then she bent down and kissed my forehead. I took hold of her right away, and kissed her lips. She still got shy whenever I did that. I touched her neck with my finger tips, and felt her shiver. Her reactions to my touch always surprised me somehow. I always wondered how it was possible that I could love her and I could have her, all of her. I was so lucky.

She wrapped her arms around me and I felt her breath on my neck. I sat up. She looked into my eyes and smiled, shyly, of course, then looked back down. How much more beautiful could she be? I took her hands in mine and they felt warm, I sighed in relief. She _was_ feeling better.

I got out of bed and carried her to the window, and then I placed her on her feet and wrapped my arms around her. We stared out the window and looked at the sky.

I remember very early on in our marriage, Sadhna and I would stand by the window at night and look out at the stars. She often made and wish, and watching her, I would do the same thing. She always shut her eyes tightly and looked like she was far away whenever she made a wish. As I was thinking this, I noticed Sadhna had her face buried in my chest, and her arms around me very tightly.

"Sadhna, may I ask you something?" I put my hands on the sides of her face and lifted it up.

"Yes Alekh Ji, anything."

"Sadhna, did any of those wishes come true? Those wishes you used to make with me at night, did they come true?"

She looked like she was deep in thought, and very moved. I noticed that her eyes very glittering, and when I looked closely, I saw that she was getting teary eyed.

"What's the matter Sadhna? I'm so sorry. If they didn't come true, I promise if you tell me what they are now, I'll do whatever I can to make sure they come true."

"No Alekh Ji, God is great. Everything I wished for came true. You know, I wished one night that Ranvir Ji would fall for Jiji naturally, and that God would get rid of all obstacles in their path, and bring them together. That came true. One night, I wished that God would perform a miracle, and give you your life back. I asked God to make you better and give you all the happiness in the world. I asked God to make you perfect again, just like you were born to be. I asked him to make you so powerful; that no one would ever ridicules you or humiliates you again. All to those wishes came true."

"That's it, Sadhna?"

"Yes…" She looked a bit confused.

"So you never wished for anything for yourself? It's always about the happiness of others isn't it? You amaze me, Sadhna."

"Alekh Ji I always prayed God would do what's best for me, and he did. But I didn't feel like I should waste my wishes on myself. If the ones around me aren't happy, how can I ever be happy? No amount of wishes for myself could ever make me happy if the ones I love are unhappy."

Yeah that makes complete sense. How could I think she'd ever make a wish for herself? That's not the way Sadhna's brain worked. She never thought about herself. She always wanted to make others happy.

"Well that's it Sadhna, I've had it with you trying to make me happy. I'm going to make sure that this weekend; I do everything in my power to make you happy."

I held her hand and made her go sit on the edge of our bed. Then I sat on the floor and took both her hands in mine.

"Sadhna I want you to tell me how you want to spend tonight, tomorrow, and Sunday. I'm done with you trying to please me all the time. I can put my own fantasies on hold for now. I need to make yours come true. So tell me what YOU would like to do this weekend. I can't believe I was being so selfish. God…anyway, speak Sadhna, you can tell me anything".

She looked down at her feet. "Alekh Ji, I…wanted…the same thing as you tonight…I just …well…wanted to make you wait for it, just a little. I'm sorry if I hurt you at dinner and then after-wards, but I was thinking maybe after the movie…we could…but…well the movie didn't work out so well."

"So, you also want this? I mean, don't lie to me Sadhna. If you want to go out for a drive right now, I'll take you. If you'd rather go watch a late night movie on TV with me, we can do that. If you don't feel well, I want you to sleep. And tomorrow, I already have a surprise planned for you at night, but in the day time, please tell me what you want to do. The same thing goes for Sunday; do not put my needs ahead of yours. Do you understand me?"

She replied by nodding her head and blushing. Awe, she's so cute. And right now she's feeling shy, I know she is. She wants the same thing as me though, so that's good. But, I wasn't going to touch her tonight. Not in that way. It just didn't feel right to me. I kept remembering how sick she looked just a few minutes earlier. She needed rest.

"Mere Jaan, I want you to sleep now. What we _want_, can wait. Tonight you need to sleep, ok? I think you're still a little shaken up, no more torture horror movies for you! How'd you come up with that one anyway? You were the one who thought Lord of the Rings was too violent, and you chose SAW?"

"Well, I wanted to watch something different, and this one got good reviews so…"

We laughed in unison. She's adorable. We lay down together and I held her hand, and for the first time in quiet a few nights, she fell asleep before me. I watched her lying still for a few minutes. Then I heard her sigh, and she had a light smile on her face. How beautiful! She was smiling in her dreams. I wonder what she was dreaming about. I did dream of her a lot, but usually I always forgot my dreams. Right now, she looked so peaceful and angelic. I wanted to kiss her again, but Sadhna was a light sleeper, she'd wake up right away.

I turned and adjusted my pillow. Then I heard her mumble softly.

"Alekh ji…." It trailed off at the end, and I heard her sigh again. I turned around, thinking she was awake, but she was still asleep. She was dreaming of me. Even in her dreams, she only wanted me. My heart felt overfilled with love and devotion. My fairy was smiling in her sleep, dreaming about me.

I lay in her direction, hoping to dream of her as well, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Electricity

**Salekh Fan Fic # 5: Salekh Home Alone!**

**Chapter 3: Electricity.**

Alright guys it's gonna get REALLY good from here, like steamy, sweet, sexy all at the same time kinda good…and a bit wet too…*winks*…You guys will see. Patience, my dear readers! As always, read and REVIEW!

* * *

_**Saturday- Sadhna's POV:**_

I woke up before Alekh Ji yet again. It was sort of a Saturday morning thing around here. I usually made sure I did it, so I could see him sleeping like a baby. Besides, after the weird mornings we'd had the past week, and his early morning blowups at the bathroom sink, it was best he slept longer.

I woke up and ran my fingers though his hair. He fidgeted a little, as if he was trying to swat a mosquito. I giggled. He really did sleep like a baby, hitting empty air with his hand. He looked adorable.

But I couldn't sit there forever, sadly. I decided it was time to go bathe and get ready for the day. I felt perfectly fine, thankfully the nausea was completely gone. Once, I was out, I went to the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. Hmm, last night Alekh Ji had told me that he had special plans for us this evening, but I needed to figure out what I wanted to do in the morning. Hmm, what could we do? Oh, here's something we hadn't done before, cook together. Yes, that sounds like a calming activity, Alekh Ji and I could cook together.

It was 9am and I finally went in the room and woke him up. He acted like the old Alekh Ji, pouting and complaining, and asking for five more minutes, so I let him sleep until 10. At 10 though, I went in with breakfast, and bribed him to wake up.

"Breakfast in bed? Oh, I can't wait." He basically inhaled the entire food. It was gone within minutes. I was happy; I loved it when he ate what I made with relish.

"Thank you Sadhna, it was delightful, of course. So now, tell me, what have you got planned for today? Oh, and how are you feeling? "

"Alekh Ji, you're going to go out and buy a few ingredients from the market, and then you and I are going to cook lunch together, ok? Oh, and I feel perfect. In fact I just had breakfast but I'm still hungry. Maybe that was yesterdays lunch _and_ dinner that I vomited."

He laughed. "Cooking...oh, well, ok. That sounds…interesting."

I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes. "Alekh Ji, c'mon, you can at least _try_ to sound interested, now I promise you, it's going to be fun. Plus, you decide what you want to eat, and that's what we'll cook."

"Sorry Sadhna." He looked down guiltily.

I accepted his apology, of course I did, and I gave him a list of things to get from the market. He came back around 11:30, and I was already in the kitchen with matching aprons, two knives, and all the supplies ready to go.

I helped him put the apron on, and he held the knife in confusion.

"Whoa, easy there Alekh Ji. Be careful where you point that!"

We both laughed together. Alekh Ji was struggling cutting potatoes. While peeling the peas, he kept playing around with the green worms that pop out of fresh peas.

"Oh my gosh, Sadhna look at these! They're all green and squishy. I wonder what will happen if I squish one."

"Alekh Ji, stop it." He tried shoving the worm in my face; it was shades of old Alekh Ji. He was _absolutely_ adorable! I'm glad I decided to do this because it was just a riot watching him trying to cook.

I boiled some eggs for an egg salad and he was trying to peel the eggs, he wound up with a smudged egg and I gave him an evil look in response.

"Sorry Madam Chef, it's my fault".

"Yes it is Alekh Ji, you're a hopeless cook. Why don't you go sit, and watch the expert".

He obeyed right away, he must really be happy to be freed from the punishment of cooking.

I was frying some onions and I noticed him staring at me, looking totally mesmerized. I tried concentrating, but it was very hard concentrating while he was looking at me that way. Finally, he got up and walked over to my side. He put his arms around my waist.

"Alekh Ji, I'm frying something, it's dangerous for you to be standing here."

"It's dangerous for you to look so perfect, _even_ when you're frying onions."

"Alekh Ji! Move over right now, or I'll make you prepare the rotis."

He moved away, but kept staring and smiling at me.

"You look perfect when you're annoyed too. In fact, I like your face when you're annoyed."

I figured he wasn't going to stop and I was blushing already so I decided to complete the egg salad.

He went and sat down, and continued staring at me. I could have done the same if I wanted too. Alekh Ji's shirt was unbuttoned half way. He hadn't combed his hair, and I always thought he looked best when he was most casual. He was wearing a pair of very old jeans. I wanted to stare away too, but since he was the worst cook in the world, I figured it was best do it myself, unless we wanted to starve this afternoon.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"It's for tonight, I can't tell you in the afternoon." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and smiled.

I laughed. Why did I expect him to tell me? This was the person who I knew was best at keeping secrets.

I finished making lunch, and he seemed very entertained just by watching me. I shook my head in amazement at him. He loved me so much. This was the same person who I died to get one look from. Hugs, kisses, and simple hand holds used to mean so much for me. Now I had his entire attention. We were inseparable. I found all the happiness I needed in him, and he told me he could pass his entire life with nothing but me.

I went over to the kitchen sink with some dishes. Lunch was ready but I could never eat while the kitchen was so messy. I turned the faucet on, and there was no water. What in the world? A few seconds later, it made a funny sound, and bam! Water came gushing out and splashed everywhere. Alekh Ji got up and found a mop; I closed the faucet and saw that the entire kitchen was splashed with water. Oh, great.

"So it's the kitchen now? What are next, the toilets? Those plumbers did nothing. They moved the problem from the bathrooms to the kitchen". Alekh Ji was back to his angry mood.

"It's ok Alekh Ji, it's just a little water…or a lot of water…but it's ok, we can get a handle on it. I just can't turn the kitchen faucets on until this problem is fixed."

"Sadhna the floor is wet, you're wet…well I don't mind that part…but" He smiled at me sideways.

Yes I was pretty wet. My sari was dark color, otherwise it would be pretty see through at this point. Alekh Ji was crouching on the floor trying to wipe the cabinets, but I noticed his eyes were on me most of the time, so I tried wiping myself with a towel.

"Don't do that, you look _so sexy _when you're wet…"

"Alekh Ji!" I blushed. He was too much.

"Ok fine, but at least let me help you out…just a little…I could dry you up right away…"

Sure, all he wanted to do was to help me dry up. I didn't have time to reply because he snatched the towel from me, and pulled me to him. He wiped my neck and my arms. He saved my face for last. My body was cold from being splashed, so I was already shivering. Our eyes locked on to each others while he began to wipe my face. His movements slowed down. He stopped completely, and began to lean his face toward mine.

"You're shivering…" He whispered.

I nodded and looked down. There it is…that electricity, the one which always develops between us, and one which pulls me towards him every time. It's also the one which makes me completely helpless. I'm magnetically drawn to him by it.

He put his hand on my face and wiped away the water from my cheeks. I just couldn't stand the cold feeling on my body anymore, so I inched closer to him. I could feel his warmth radiating throughout my body. I could feel his love for me too. There was a buzz around us now; the electricity in the room suddenly became concentrated between the two of us. The magnetic pull he had on me was taking full effect on me now.

He continued holding my face, but didn't come closer. I needed him to come closer, because suddenly all elements in the room ceased to exist, and it was just us. I only saw him, I only needed him, and I forgot about everything else.

Finally, I couldn't bear it any longer, the magnetic pull was winning, I couldn't hold back from him any longer, it was unbearable, and almost painful. I hugged him. I crushed my body to his and wrapped my arms around his waist. I buried my face in his chest. I noticed that his arms weren't around me yet. I looked up at his face, his eyes were closed, he looked like he was blissfully happy.

"Alekh Ji…" I could hear the desperation in my own voice. I was almost begging and pleading with him to hold me back. After two years of a physical distance between us, where even hugs didn't feel long enough, my tolerance for not being touched by him was very weak.

Finally, he put his hands on my back, but very lightly. I was growing impatient. Come on; hold me like you need me.

His grip on me became stronger, and finally, he pressed his hands on me as hard as he could. He bent down and kissed my shoulders. He began rubbing my back, and then my arms. Finally he brought his hands to my hair, and he opened my clip and let my hair go. He began stroking my hair, and running his fingers though it. He put his hand underneath my hair, and caressed the skin on the back of my neck. I moved my hands from his waist, to his chest, and clung to him.

If anyone needed a definition of us, this was the best one we could give them. We couldn't be defined by words, only actions. This happened between us very often. We would be busy doing other things, and suddenly, our eyes would land on each other, and something would happen, something powerful, and we'd be unable to hold back. There was a strange, powerful, spiritual, magnetic, and electric attraction between us. Sometimes we would just cling to one another, listen to each other's heart beats, and just breathe together. Nothing more needed to happen. This moment would be enough for us both. And right now, that's what was happening.

We held onto each other like this for about 10 minutes. Yes, in the middle of a wet kitchen, with lunch still not served, while I was still pretty wet, we held onto one another as if there was nothing else left in the world.

Finally, I was the one to pull away. We stood before each other in silence. He was looking at his feet. I was looking at my feet too. Finally, I looked up at him, and he returned the look. We both smiled at each other.

"You better change now, my darling. Let us agree that you will never be cold again". He smiled at me.

I nodded and went to change. I came back and he had finished drying the kitchen.

"Thank you, Alekh Ji!" I smiled widely at him.

"You're welcome Sadhna Ji". He smiled back.

"Ok, I think we should eat now."

I set the table up for two; we sat right next to each other. "Lunch is served!"

We ate and Alekh Ji told me about some guy at work who was having trouble at home with his wife.

"Did you give him advice?"

"I told him to be patient and thankful."

"Why?"

"Well, you were patient with me for two years, so I learned from you that patience is an important ingredient. Now, I have to be patient with you, when you tease me and scold me about my habits. And I told him to be thankful; because he's lucky he has someone to go home too".

I smiled at him. What wonderful advice. I hope it would work.

"That's very sweet Alekh Ji, and I agree with it".

Alekh Ji complimented me and finished eating. It was around 2pm at this point, and Alekh Ji told me that he needed to check the car for tonight.

"Uh, ok…Alekh Ji are we driving somewhere?"

"Yes we are, we're going to leave around 6."

"And you're still not going to tell me where we're going?" I batted my eyelashes at him playfully, but he just raised his eyebrows at me and shook his head.

After that, Alekh Ji went out and started checking the car to make sure it was ok for a long drive to wherever it was that we were going.

I went into our room and cleaned it up. Then I took a warm shower and put on dry clothes. Alekh Ji was just outside the house, but even that was too much distance for me. I sat down on the bed and opened up a newspaper to read. I couldn't find anything interesting. One hour passed, and I was really feeling bored and plus I missed my husband.

I decided to go out and accompany him. I opened the door and locked it, and I saw that Alekh Ji and the car weren't there. I was momentarily taken a back. Where did my Alekh Ji go? He'd been out for an hour. My heart started beating fast right away. Ok Sadhna, be realistic. He must've gone to the gas station to fill the tank up, or take care of the tires.

My hands became cold and clammy though. I tried calming myself down. I was reacting like this was the old Alekh Ji…as if someone could hurt him…scare him…harm him…I had to remember that now Alekh Ji was aware of all his surroundings. He was brave and he could stand up for himself. I tried to breathe in and breathe out.

I went back inside the house and stood with the door opened. Oh God, where is my Alekh Ji? My brain finally clicked and I realized I should call him, so I closed the door and headed for our room. I went back in our room to get my phone and saw that both our phones were on the dresser. He left his phone?

My throat became dry. My heart was now pounding away with ferocity. I felt a rush up my spine. What could I do? Should I just sit down and wait? In the mean time, twenty minutes had now passed by since I realized Alekh Ji and the car weren't in the driveway.

Ok maybe he went to find a mechanic. He might have found a serious problem with the car. Calm down, Sadhna. He is ok.

I started praying. "God, he didn't tell me he'd go somewhere, but if he went somewhere, please tell him to come back soon. I can't bear to not know where he is. Alekh Ji, please come back home soon, safely. I can't stand this."

It was now 3:30, Alekh Ji had gone out at around 2:10. Was I overreacting? Maybe I was. I tended to do that with him. I was so touchy about him. I trusted him, I knew he would be fine, I just…I always needed to know where he was going; otherwise my body would go into full panic mode.

I realized I hadn't sat down since I came back in the house. I sat down on the edge of the bed. "He's fine. He's fine. He's at the gas station, or he's probably getting the tires looked at. He will be home soon".

Finally, 10 minutes later, the bell rang. I basically ran to the door and could barely open it. My hands were shaking. I needed to see that my Alekh Ji was on the other side.

I opened the door and there he was. My personal miracle was standing right before me with a shocked expression on his face. Wait, what happened? Why did he look so shocked?

"Sadhna, what happened to you? What happened at home? You look white as a ghost. What's wrong, my love?"

Oh, he was shocked at my face. What did I look like? I looked that terrified? I touched my hand to my cheek; my face was cold and clammy. I realized my mouth was open too. Oh, my God…I must have scared him half to death.

I stepped back in the house slowly.

"I'm fine. I just…I was getting anxious…I don't know why…but I'm fine."

"You're fine? You do not look fine. Sadhna, what's the matter? Did something happen in the house?"

"No. The house was fine."

"So_ everything_ is FINE? You just look like you saw a ghost randomly; it's a new Sadhna thing to greet me at the door with an expression on her face which shows total fear?"

"I…Alekh Ji…Alekh Ji!" I ran into his arms and basically rammed into his chest. I didn't even care about the impact.

"Where did you go? You said you were outside the house looking at the car. When I went out and saw you weren't there, and the car wasn't either, I got so worried…why did you do that? And you didn't take your phone…You were gone almost two hours…and I didn't know where you'd gone…I was so scared". I said all of this at lightening pace.

Meanwhile, Alekh Ji was attempting to gain my attention.

"Sadhna listen to me! Look at me!"

I finally quieted and looked up at him.

"I went to the gas station, and I had the car checked out and there were a couple of small issues with it, in terms of the gas and break fluid. The front tire was shaky too and we need the car in tip top shape for a long drive. But Sadhna, you must learn to trust me. I can handle the real world now". He looked at me with a combination of concern, anger, and a bit of confusion.

"I didn't mean it like that. I trust you more than anyone in the world. I trust you with my life. I know you can handle the real world. I just…I…cannot…stand to not know where you are…I don't know why…I get so scared…I'm sorry Alekh Ji…I wasn't doubting you…I was just so scared…I love you…"

"You were afraid. I saw that on your face. In fact, you look mortified. You were on the verge of tears. You thought something might have happened to me? I'm ok Sadhna, look at me. I'm fine. It's my fault, I should have taken my phone, I'll make sure to do that next time. Thank you for telling me your needs. I realize that…we both need each other…we're extraordinary…I feel the same way when you go somewhere and I don't know where you've gone. But Sadhna, never think the worst, my darling. If I ever go somewhere and can't notify you where I am, I want to know that you can handle yourself behind me. I want you in one piece when I come back. Don't you know how I felt when I saw the look on your face? I thought someone had tried to hurt you. That, Sadhna, is MY biggest fear. I think your fear and mine are the same. But, just trust me honey. Trust me, and trust God, and trust our love."

"I'm sorry I scared you…"

"No, I scared you. That won't happen again. I know what my Sadhna's needs are. That phone will be glued to me now." He smiled at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed him back very hard, so he smiled even wider and kissed me once again, this time he totally took my breath away.

"Well look at the time, it's 4 already. You might want to start getting ready now Sadhna. We're going to be out late, so tell Mamaji just in case they want to visit. Also, bring a sweater or shawl for yourself.

My fear finally settled and my heartbeat returned to normal. My curiosity took over once again, but I knew he would never tell me. Alekh Ji and I had had quiet an eventful and emotional day already. I really needed a nice and calm night, just me and him. No distances between us, just us, and our love.

Alekh Ji showered and dressed very casually. He looked amazing. Casual dressing always suited him. He wore a dark blue polo shirt and jeans. I followed suit and wore a casual Shalwar-Kamiz. It was a new one that Mummiji had gotten for me. It was sky blue, with silver designs on the kamiz and dupatta. I found a matching shawl, put on light makeup, and let my hair open.

I went up to Alekh Ji and he approved right away. "Perfect, couldn't have picked out anything better if I had tried myself. You look beautiful…so beautiful."

I looked down and smiled. "Thank You…you look…perfect".

He smiled back at me, and put on his watch. We were both ready and out the door at 6 sharp.

"Ok Alekh Ji, will you just tell me already _where_ we are going? I'm dying here!"

"God forbid Sadhna! May you outlive me by a thousand years! Don't say things like that!"

"You know what I meant Alekh Ji. And I pray YOU outlive me. I cannot exist without you. That is unnatural, and I refuse to live an unnatural existence."

"Ok, we'll work on our departure plans later! Now just sit back and relax. Let's enjoy this drive."

I settled back in my seat and Alekh Ji turned on some music.

I looked out the window, and we were on a highway, and I had no idea where we were going. Besides, the sights outside weren't as interesting as the one inside, so I focused my attention on my husband again.

I very happily began to stare at his face. He noticed me and smiled. Then he looked at me and removed one hand from the steering, and took my hand in his. He squeezed my hand and smiled widely.

In the mean time, one of my favorite songs was playing on the radio. It was the song, "Mere Humsafar" from Refugee. I loved this song. I always thought of Alekh Ji when I heard it. Even in the early days of our marriage, somehow whenever I heard this song, I would be drawn to him.

I looked up at his face. He was concentrating on the road ahead.

"Alekh Ji…you know, whenever I hear this song…I think of you…"

He looked at me right away. "Really Sadhna? I love this song…it's beautiful. It reminds you of me?"

"I always end up missing you when I hear this song."

"I have a couple of songs which always remind me of you too…"

"You do? Tell me…"

"Well, you know that song "Kaise Mujhe", I feel like that's my love story. I always hear it and dedicate it to you in my heart. I still don't know how I found you, but I'm damn lucky."

His expression was so soft and a bit shy too, as he said this. I was so blown away and touched. He smiled at me, that innocent smile which always melted my heart. I smiled back at him. He was still holding my hand, and I squeezed it and gave it a quick kiss.

We drove the rest of the way talking about anything and everything…I even made Alekh Ji tell me a joke…he in turn told me to recite poetry…it was an ideal drive...

Finally, I noticed that it was getting dark, and there weren't many cars on the road. The area also seemed less populated, and I noticed the air was a lot cooler. A few minutes later, I smelled something which immediately gave away our location. I smelled water and I smelled wet sand. I also overheard a few seagulls. We were going to the sea side! Alekh Ji was taking me to the beach. I lowered my window and looked out right away. The overwhelming smell of the sea was in the air, and the air itself was chilly and damp. The sky overhead was now a dark blue shade, and the sun had set.

I looked back at him wide eyed and I think my smile was ready to rip my face in half. Alekh Ji nodded and laughed.

"So? What say you?"

"Oh My God Alekh Ji! This is one of the best beaches in the area. It's so far…no wonder you were worried about the car. Oh My God, this is perfect. Look at the weather…it's beautiful. I can't wait to get out there!"

I was truly excited. I think I was glowing from excitement. It would be me, Alekh Ji, the starry deep blue sky, the chilly air, and the sea. What a perfect setting. Nature, at the height of its beauty, would serve as the setting for our love tonight.

I was basically clapping like a kid by the time Alekh Ji parked. The parking area was huge and I noticed there weren't many cars.

"It's not as busy late on weekends, that's why I made sure we came here tonight."


	4. Chapter 4: Running

**Salekh Fan Fic # 5: Salekh Home Alone!**

**Chapter 4: Running.**

This is still in Sadhna's Point of View. This part will give you guys a lot to enjoy. We'll get romance, angst, and possessive Alekh too. Enjoy and** Review**, cuz I love reviews _more than Sadhna loves kissing wet Alekh on the beach_. *winks*

* * *

Alekh Ji got out and opened the door for me. Then he took my hand and I walked with him out the parking lot. I followed him through a pavement and finally we turned right and I saw it. There was a large hut like restaurant decorated with lights, and beyond it, I could see it. There was a vast amount of sand, but something was glittering under the moon, it was the sea.

I stared ahead as far as I could with delight. I could smell it and feel it already. I hugged Alekh Ji's arm. How did he think of these things?

"Don't worry…that beach isn't going anywhere. But first, we're going to have dinner. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes!" I nodded. He laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help it. I was so excited. The entire drive here had been perfect. The weather was perfect, the setting was divine, and my husband was of course, the _most beautiful_ aspect of it all.

I entered the glittering restaurant with Alekh Ji arm in arm. The inside was very beautiful. It was fully carpeted and tables were very well decorated. The walls had pictures of the sea side and a few paintings too, with gorgeous frames. The lights were dim and mostly red. Alekh Ji walked me towards the back of the restaurant. I saw that this area was exclusive. He must have made a reservation. Instead of chairs, the table had a lounge like seating system, and once I sat down, Alekh Ji came and sat right next to me, and took my hand in his.

A few minutes later, a waiter came and took our order. Alekh Ji went with traditional food, as per his usual requests. I ordered the same thing as him, since whatever he ate tasted good to me too. While ordering, I noticed the waiter kept staring at me, luckily Alekh Ji didn't notice, or that waiter might have taken his last order.

After ordering, Alekh Ji inched even closer to me and put his arm around my waist. He was kissing the side of my face and I felt his nose on my neck. I got goose bumps all over and chills down my back.

"Alekh Ji…not here!"

"Sadhna there are no other people in this area, everyone else is in the regular tables…we're exclusive…AND ALONE."

"But still…"

He didn't listen, and he pulled me closer. He reached and put my hair behind my ear. Then he kissed the side of my forehead. After that, he kissed my ear lobe. I was trying to deal with the effects this was having on me, when I felt him graze my earlobe with his teeth. I felt the top of his tongue touch my ear lobe, and I shivered. What was he doing to me? I was totally helpless.

I turned shyly, to look at him, and his expression totally blew me away. His lips were parted, and he looked intensely focused on me. He looked so sexy, that if I wasn't as shy as I was, I would have kissed him right then and there.

I put my hand on his face and pushed it away from me.

"That's not going to work Sadhna…I deserve a little love for driving so far." He winked at me.

He went right back to exploring the side of my face and neck. I felt him place a soft peck on my neck. Then, he kissed that spot again, and again. I felt him beginning to suck on my skin. I closed my eyes. I couldn't handle all of this. His actions always left me so vulnerable. What could I do, it felt amazing! His hands were now traveling from my waist to my thighs. He put one hand on my thigh and kept it there. I was wilting under his touch as each minute passed. So my husband was basically seducing me in the middle of a restaurant. I had no solution for it, in fact, I wanted to reciprocate, so much. But like always, I was the shy one.

"Alekh Ji…stop…the waiter will be here any minute…"

He didn't listen. He began kissing my shoulder. At last, before I could basically turn into a puddle of goop right there, we heard the waiter coming. Our dinner was served, and during dinner, I warned Alekh Ji to stay away from me. He laughed and agreed with me, and promised revenge.

Dinner was absolutely delicious, and the service was perfect.

Alekh Ji tipped the waiter, who was staring at me up and down again. His eyes were focused on my chest, and I noticed my dupatta had fallen. I picked it up and covered myself right away. Alekh Ji noticed this and gave him the look of death I looked down and his fists were clenched.

"Take your eyes off her", Alekh Ji said in a low and absolutely chilling voice. I'd never heard him speak like this before.

The waiter, who was probably a 21 or 22 year old guy, maximum, lost all the color on his face and disappeared fast.

I looked at Alekh Ji with astonishment. Was Alekh Ji really going to fight the guy?

"He was looking at you up and down, how dare he? You're not some random girl alone in a restaurant! I'm right next to you and it's quiet obvious we're a couple. He still had the audacity to look at you in that dirty way. Do people these days have no respect? What kind of society is this?" Alekh Ji looked truly disgusted.

I hugged his arm and squeezed his hand. "It's ok Alekh Ji, it happens to girls everywhere".

We walked out and went behind the restaurant. There I noticed a long inclined pavement leading down to the beach. The beach itself was pretty empty, and peaceful. I saw a couple of families walking slowly on the beach. Both had small children with them.

Alekh Ji held my hand tightly and we began walking down the path towards the beach. I noticed he was quiet.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't like the way he was looking at you. No one should look at a woman like that. No one is allowed to look at MY WIFE like that. Sadhna, did you get looks like this before...before I became normal? Did guys bother you a lot? I know they did but how bad was it?"

"Alekh Ji…it's…yes I got looks like that but what girl doesn't? And I got picked on a few times but it's ok, I'm here now and fine."

"I was never able to stand up for you. I never defended you. I couldn't protect you. What if I wasn't so lucky? What if, like those criminals that shot you, someone had hurt you in a different way? You, you're the purest angel…and these disgusting, impure, vulgar…MEN, or should I call them animals…they…I couldn't protect you from them…and the things that go on in their mind…when I see them…I can tell…and I don't like it."

He pulled me closer to him.

"I would _kill_ someone if they looked at you the wrong way, or _dared_ to go beyond that."

"Alekh Ji! Take those words back right away. You will NEVER kill anyone for anything. Not my Alekh Ji. Don't ever say anything like that again."

He looked at me, the moon was casting shadows on his face but I could see his eyes sparkling. He looked furious, but his expression softened after what I said.

"I just…I don't like anyone disrespecting you."

"Neither do I. But you're by my side, so I have no fear of these kinds of people. One look from you is enough. Just look at the way that waiter disappeared. I mean, he ran for his life!"

Alekh Ji nodded, still looking a bit upset.

At last we made it to the beach. We were greeted by deep and beautiful sand. The sand looked off white and clean. This was one of the best kept beaches. It was beautiful.

He saw the excitement on my face, so he let go of my hand and I walked ahead. I was just meters from the edge of the water now. The sand was getting thinner and thinner under my feet.

"Wait Sadhna! Take off your sandals."

I took them off. My feet started sinking, but it felt so pure and perfect. I felt like a child! I saw the water shimmering ahead. The moon was casting light on it from all sorts of angles. The light was bouncing off the water and hitting different spots. The water itself looked very calm. The waves were calm. I stopped at the very edge where the sandy shore met the water. I smelled the fresh, chilly air. Now I knew why Alekh Ji made me bring a shawl. I looked up at the sky, and there was a bright moon, and thousands of stars illuminating it.

I felt Alekh Ji walking up to me slowly. Finally, he put his arms around me, and rested his head on my shoulder. I turned and looked at him. He looked very peaceful. He looked at my face and smiled. I smiled back at him. He bent his head and leaned closer to my lips; I got up on the tip of my toes, and got closer to him. He kissed my lips, and I kissed his back. The kiss lasted nearly a minute. I pulled away breathlessly, and I turned myself around and hugged him. Finally, I felt Alekh Ji pulling me down, and we both sat down on the sand, with the water just a few feet ahead of us.

We put our arms around one another and sat entangled with one another on the beach. This was perfect. It was as if God himself was saluting our love. This scenery, that sky, and the love of my existence in my arms, I felt on top of the world.

"You're happy?" He looked into my eyes questionably.

"I'm blown away. You're the most romantic, loving, caring, beautiful, and perfect person I know. Thank you…thank you for tonight, for last night…and for every night that you try so hard to make me happy. I cannot be happier than I am right now."

"I'll work on that too. I'll make sure one day you are happier than you feel right now."

"You know what's the best part of this, Alekh Ji?"

"Hmm?"

"You're in my arms. I have you. That's the best part."

"That's the best part for me too". He smiled sincerely.

It was quiet for a while with just the sound of the seagulls above us, and the waves in front of us. For the most part, the water was very calm.

I was lying with my head on Alekh Ji's lap now, staring at the water. Both of us were pretty much covered with sand. It didn't seem to matter to him, so it didn't matter to me either.

I turned my head and looked up at him, and he was looking ahead at the water. I could see the flashes of light from the moon striking his eyes. I reached up with my hand and touched his cheek. He looked down at me.

"What are you thinking about, Alekh Ji?"

"The water…the way it's endless…and that there is life underneath the water, and above it too…and I think the life below it is more peaceful than the one above it…"

He looked very serious and contemplative.

"Is everything ok Alekh Ji?"

"Oh yes, Sadhna…I'm so happy right now…I guess when you're under the sky, with nothing but the beauty of nature surrounding you, and the love of your life is lying in your lap…you tend to wax poetic…" He smiled down at me widely.

Then he began to bend down slowly, with his eyes focused on my lips. Before he could reach me, I rolled away from him, and I landed on the sand. He grabbed my hand and I pulled away. He looked at me with his "fake angry face", and I began to run.

"I still want revenge for the way you acted with me at the restaurant!" Alekh Ji was yelling behind me. But once he saw me running, he began to run after me too.

In the meantime, I continued running with no aim. It just felt good to run, and have him chase me. It was as if each leap I made was helping to put behind me any pain I might have encountered in my entire life, and bringing me fully within happiness, permanently. In fact, happiness was _chasing_ _me. _My heart was beating like a drum, and I was sweating. After running for quiet a few minutes, my body was really at its limit. I didn't mind, I wanted to let happiness catch me. It wasn't far now. I felt my own legs giving out, and I began slowing down. Finally, I stopped running. I was catching my breath when I felt him behind me.

I turned around, and smiled at him. He smiled back, also breathing very hard. His face was glowing. Then, he suddenly bent down a bit in his knees, as if he was getting ready to pounce. I was a bit surprised by his posture, and I froze. Next thing I knew, he threw me over his shoulder and began carrying me.

"Alekh Ji! What is this? Put me down. Alekh Ji! I'm going to fall!"

"I'll never ever let you fall. Ever."

My head was facing the opposite direction from his, so I tried turning a bit and saw that he was carrying me towards the water. Oh my god!

"Alekh Ji! What is this? We don't even have spare clothes. We're going to get sick if we get wet".

He was quiet and still breathing hard. I could feel the back of his shirt, which was already very damp from sweating.

"Alekh Ji! I can't swim. Please…"

"You won't have to swim."

All of a sudden I was pulled down and stood in front of him. I turned and the edge of the water was like an inch from me.

I was dazzled by the depth of the water. It looked dark. But somehow, it smelled as if it was warm. Even on a chilly night like this, it smelled warm.

Alekh Ji took my hand and began walking into the water. I was terrified, but he was holding onto my hand very tightly, reassuring me. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Don't worry…just wait…I won't let anything happen to you".

I was right, the water wasn't warm, but it was basically room temperature. It was now half way up to my knees, and I could already feel the pressure and weight of it. I moved towards Alekh Ji who was looking down and taking every step carefully. I put my arm around his waist, and he let go of my hand, so I held onto him with both arms.

The water was now up to my knees, and Alekh Ji stopped. He put his hands on mine, and pulled them away from his waist. He turned around and looked into my eyes.

"Relax. Come closer. Come into my arms, Sadhna."

I saw his face clearly now, with the moon right above us. We were surrounded by an endless expanse of water, dark water. But his eyes were what had the most effect on me. He continued encouraging me with his eyes, which were even deeper than the water we were surrounded by. I had no reason to hold back, I trusted him with my life. I walked into his arms, and we hugged one another. He broke the hug and took my hand again…and walked me back a bit closer to shore, but the water was still up to my ankles.

Then he dropped to his knees, and pulled me down with him. We were now both on our knees before one another. The waves were gently rolling back and forth underneath us.

Alekh Ji was looking deep into my eyes. "I need to kiss you."

Before I could even respond, his lips were on mine. I wasn't prepared yet, so I felt breathless. He stopped for a few seconds, but he clearly wasn't done. I was just getting started too.

He grabbed my face and I put my hands around his neck, and we kissed again. The kisses kept growing in intensity, and so did my desire. Come closer, I want you to come closer. I wanted to lie down in the water, and I began to lean back, pulling him down on top of me. Our lips stayed connected, and soon I was laying on the beach, surrounded by inches high water. I felt the wetness spreading through my clothes, but I didn't care, I was under another spell right now.

I pulled on the collar of Alekh Ji's shirt. He was hovering on top of me, but it wasn't close enough for me. I pulled on his shirt, and he began bending down even more.

"Alekh Ji…I love you…"

"Show me how much you love me."

I was surprised with his reply. I looked into his eyes, and he looked serious, almost a bit defensive.

"Don't you know how much I love you?"

"I want you to show me."

"But here…we…"

"The entire beach is empty. Show me Sadhna, let go…let go Sadhna…don't think…for God's sake don't think about anything else right now but us. I know you love me, but I want you to show me right now, HOW MUCH you love me." He had a completely straight face through all this; he was very serious about what he wanted from me.

"I see no one but you…I love you…I love you more than anyone in this entire world."

"Show me…RIGHT NOW". With that, he moved off from on top of me. I got up right away, and pushed him back down. He landed on the water, and it splashed on us both. I put my legs around his waist sat on his lap. I bent on top of him and began to kiss him again, with more intensity than I had ever kissed him. I was furious. I must show him how much I loved him. If I loved him so much, he needed to know. He needed to know how much I loved him!

I began running my fingers through his wet hair, and my other hand went under his shirt.

He got up right away, and I helped him take it off.

"Let go Sadhna…stop thinking…let go…"

I felt frustrated. How could I do this? The setting was indeed, perfect. It was us, under God's splendor. I still felt frustrated though, I felt like I couldn't show him _exactly_ how much I loved him, and that was unacceptable.

I moved off his stomach, and stood up. He stood up too, right in my face, and put my hands on his chest.

"You don't love me?"

I moaned in frustration. I hugged him and ran my hands up and down his back. I was pulling on his skin, and my nails were digging deep into his skin. I was hurting him, but he didn't flinch. I put my hands around his neck, and got up on the tip of my toes, and kissed his collar bone. I felt him put his hands on my hips, and lift me up. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, then he walked over to the shore, water dripping off both of us in heavy droplets. He laid me down, and lay down next to me. I was panting now, and really frustrated. Why couldn't I show him what I felt? He was right, I always held back a bit, I never fully let go. It was like after years of nurturing hopes of these days, I'd built protective walls around myself. I was protecting my own love for him, and then the days of our separation had made those walls a bit stronger. Even on nights where we expressed our love physically, I never showed him EXACTLY what I felt for him. I was afraid. I was still afraid. I thought it was just my personality; I was shy Sadhna, unable to fully express herself to her husband. Maybe that was a part of it, but there was more too. It's not like he didn't satisfy me, he did. I knew I satisfied him too, but there was much more which I could show him.

I turned to my side and Alekh Ji was looking at the sky. I moved over to him and put my arm around him. He put his arm around me too.

"I know you love me Sadhna. But…you love me more than I'll ever know. I've seen some of it expressed, but there's a lot more in there. You love me more than I even deserve. I see the layers of it in your eyes, and I feel them in your every touch. I just want you to let go Sadhna, and show me all of it. Don't be scared, I will reciprocate it all. We're together until the end now; I'm never ever letting anything get in our way. It's just us, so don't be scared, and don't hold back, show me, make me feel all of it."

"You're right. I was afraid. I always feel like everything is too good to be true. I'm Sadhna Rajvansh, and she never gets pure, ever lasting happiness. That's why…I hold back. You're right, I haven't fully shown you how much I love you…because I'm afraid something will happen…and…and I'll…lose you…or …I don't know…that we'll be separated…" My voice began shaking. I felt a burning sensation in my eyes, and knew it was tears, threatening to escape.

I sat up and hugged myself.

"I know we've had things happen to us, and we've been separated for reasons both within, and not within our control. I have always been the root cause of it all…"

"NO! Don't blame yourself…we're talking about me right now…and my fears…"

"Your fears are partly due to me and some of my actions…"

"Alekh Ji…don't do this…"

"Sadhna…just trust me. Trust our love. Don't be afraid, and let go. I'm yours and VERY happy to be yours. My heart belongs to you…and everything else too. I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU. I will never let you down. I will never let anyone separate us, and you will never be robbed of your happiness."

He put his arms around me. I was still hugging myself.

"I ruined tonight…and I'm truly sorry for that. It's getting late; we're both wet, maybe we should go home now."

"Sadhna, we're not going home tonight."

"What? Where are we going to sleep? Alekh Ji, you're wet…you're going to get sick..."

"You're wet too. We're going to a hotel. I have a reservation for tonight. I told you tonight would be special." He smiled at me encouragingly.

"You did all of this for me? Alekh Ji…why?" He was such a beautiful person. His heart was made of gold. He went to any extent to make me happy, and here I was, still holding on to my inhibitions, my fears, my anxieties, and my doubts.

How could I ever meet unhappiness while he was around? He got up and took my hand, and helped me up.

"The hotel is only 5 minutes from here. Take your shawl, cover yourself."

"Alekh Ji, wear your shirt!"

"Oh, right…I'm topless" He laughed.

I laughed too. He put his shirt on, which was still wet. We were both wet. There wasn't any way to hide that. I wonder what the people would think if they saw us. Oh well, we're married!

Alekh Ji and I held hands and ran to the car, laughing along the way. We got in and thankfully no one was around.


	5. Chapter 5: Seduction

**Salekh Fan Fic # 5: Salekh Home Alone!**

**Chapter 5: Seduction.**

No need for reviews anymore. Never thought reality would suck so much...and I'd post these chapters under such miserable circumstances for our couple. Enjoy...somehow. I don't really remember what this chapter was even about anymore. **  
**

_

* * *

_

The hotel was pretty big. Alekh Ji had rented a double room for us. Thankfully it wasn't a suite or anything. At the check in, I covered myself up with my shawl and stood behind Alekh Ji the whole time. His own hair had dried a bit but his shirt was still wet.

Alekh Ji got keys to our room and we took the lift up to the 4th floor. We were in room 409. He opened the door and told me to go in. The room was beautiful, and very comfortable. It was a lot like our own room at home.

"Alekh Ji…it's so comfortable and warm…I like it…it feels like our own room."

He smiled at me and looked very happy.

"I'm glad you like it. Sadhna, I think we should both shower…we're wet, salty, and covered with sand…I don't think it's best to sleep this way…"

"I agree…"

"You want to go first? Your hair looks really wet. I think you need to warm up. I'll watch a little TV while I wait.."

"Alekh Ji…I uh…maybe…" Should I do it? Oh my God. I was about to blush like a cherry, but I got this urge to ask him to shower _with me. _

"What is it Sadhna?"

"I was wondering um…if you'd…mind if we…showered together?" I don't know how I said the final two words.

His jaw dropped for a moment, but he recovered pretty quickly. He grabbed the back of his neck and started rubbing it.

"Uh…well…that's…you know…saving water…fine with me…sure sure.." He still looked a bit shocked, and wide eyed.

"Um…I'll go in and…w-wait for you, ok Alekh Ji?"

"Yes…yes that's fine…um…I'll be right there…"

Oh My God. What had I gotten myself into? I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I put my hands over my mouth and shook my head. Whoa, Sadhna. That was a new one! Ok, now that you've set the scene, you need to enjoy it, and make him enjoy it too. I finally gathered the courage to take my clothes off. I made sure the door wasn't locked, so he could come in. The bathroom was all white, and there were some candles on a table near the back. I light the candles, closed the lights, and went into the bathtub, which was huge. This was even bigger than the one at home. I turned on the shower and my knees were shaking. I mean, we'd seen each other this way before too. I think I was just nervous because tonight, I needed to take the lead. I had to show him _how much_ I wanted him. It was clear, words weren't going to be enough.

I knew I wanted to show him, deep down in my heart, I had so many fantasies. I always suppressed them before, when they were impossible. But then my own self defense got in the way, and I failed to completely let go and show him my feelings.

I stood under the shower and saw the water running under me. Wow, I must have had more sand in my hair than I thought! The sand was collecting near the drain.

Then I heard the door squeak. I could make out a blurry image through the curtain, it was Alekh Ji, and he was undressing.

I saw him approaching the bathtub through the curtain. He put his hand on the corner of it, and slowly began to draw it.

Let go, Sadhna. Let go. No inhibitions tonight. No shyness and no fear. You and he were one. You'd spend the rest of your life together, and no one would separate you.

The curtain was fully drawn, and we both looked at one another. I took his hand in mine, and he stepped into the tub. We stood under the shower, and water was running down both our bodies.

He was staring at my face, and I knew he wanted me to make the first move tonight. I knew I needed to do that too. I was unable to make any eye contact with him but I raised my hands up, and put them on his chest. I moved closer to him, and put my head on his chest too, and pressed my body onto his. He didn't touch me in return. I was a bit hurt, but I didn't let it deter me. I just needed to come on him even stronger.

I grabbed the bottle of shampoo from behind him, and opened it. I took some out on the palm of my hand, and I knew he was watching me the whole time.

"Sit down Alekh Ji…"

He got down on his knees and I did too. I began running my fingers and hands through his hair, and I brought his head closer to me. I positioned it so that his lips were right above mine, and I kissed them. His wet lips, on my wet lips, such a perfect feeling. A fire began to blaze within me. I knew it was that daring Sadhna within me, the one that wanted to love openly, the one that wanted to let go, the one that had an endless box of fantasies hidden away in her, who was dying to come out.

I looked into his eyes briefly. He looked back at me with a craving which blew me away. There was thirst in his eyes. I knew he was speaking through his eyes, he wanted me more than I could imagine. I was blushing so hard right now. Even though we were both under water, I was sweating. I felt a tingling sensation all over my body, and where his skin was in contact with mine, my own was in complete rebellion, aching to give in to urges.

I looked at his face briefly, I knew he could tell how shy I was feeling right now, but I prayed he could also feel my other, more inhibited feelings for him too. I founded his lips again and closed my eyes. I took his bottom lip in my mouth and sucked on it. I went down to his neck, and kissed him repeatedly, and began sucking on the left side of it. I love you, ok? I want to show you how much. C'mon, respond to me. My heart continued beating violently. My heart, my loyal organ, never left my side at moments like this. That was very important, because trust me, the way he'd looked at me from the moment he entered the tub, if looks could kill!

I sucked harder. I knew it was hurting him at this point. I took that part of his skin between my teeth and bit it lightly. I heard him moan softly. You're mine. I don't mind leaving a mark on you. You are mine. No, I won't let anyone take you! I need you. I love you, and I deserve you. I gave my heart to you and now I want you, for the rest of my life.

I was biting a bit harder now, and suddenly I felt his hands in my hair, and he pulled me back, and his eyes were veiled by flaming desire. No, tonight it would be just me. I couldn't fall under his spell yet. I looked away quickly.

I noticed the skin on his neck was red in that spot, very red. I did that. But it's ok, because he was mine.

I felt him pushing me back; he wanted me to lie down. No, not yet, you will not do that yet. So I pushed him back. I applied as much pressure as I could, and slowly, he began leaning back, but I was impatient tonight, so I literally pushed him back against the bathtub. I opened the faucet, and reached up to turn the shower off. My heart continued pounding away, and my own desire at this point was threatening to drown me.

He was looking at my body and was in obvious anticipation for that moment, but I wasn't quiet there yet.

I plugged the tub and poured the bubble bath in, slowly, while keeping my eyes on his. He was watching me, and I knew he was enjoying it. This is what he wanted.

After I finished, I sat on his lap, and leaned into his ear.

"I love you, and you're mine." I whispered, trying to add as much love and desire in my voice as possible.

"I'm yours." He whispered back.

"No one will dare to step in between us, and I will not lose you. You are mine."

"Mmm…always."

He was running his fingers down my back, and I was running mine down his chest. We began kissing again. I was pulling on his hair.

Maybe we should continue on the bed, I thought.

"Alekh Ji…lets finish bathing, and go to bed…and continue this…there…" I said that while making as little eye contact with him as possible.

"Ok…" He smiled, shyly. For the first time, Alekh Ji smiled at me at a moment like this, shyly.

We continued bathing. My heart was beating wildly and I had a hard time concentrating , but I was happy to note that I wasn't hyperventilating yet. Well, I made some progress. After he was done, he rose and stepped out of the tub, and grabbed a towel from the rack.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said to him, through the curtain.

"Ok…I…will go um…dry up then. Ok?"

"Yes." I smiled.

He left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. I stayed behind and couldn't believe what had become of the night. Whoa. I didn't really have a plan of how to proceed, but I knew I had to be in the driver's seat. I was feeling really anxious, but surprised at myself too. I had to keep reminding myself, this was still Alekh Ji, my own Alekh Ji. The person I'd known through hell and back, through the best of times and the worst too and the one person I couldn't live without. His mind was different, but he wasn't a stranger. He was still my Alekh Ji. Only now, he and I belonged to each other physically too, and he desired me more than I could ever imagine.

I dried my body and tried drying my hair, but that wasn't going to happen in a damp bathroom, with no air.

He was waiting for me. I needed to go out and proceed with what I wanted. I needed to bury the fears once in for all tonight. I needed to let go and release my innermost desires.

It's true, I often fantasized about nights like this. This was exactly out of one of my fantasies, where I would unleash my deepest feelings for him, and where my love would take full control over him.

Whenever we were physically together, I'd feel like I was put under a spell by him. Tonight, I wanted to put that spell on him. I wanted him to feel, physically, emotionally, mentally, and physically, how much I truly loved him.

I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, with just that towel around me. He was in bed, the TV was on, and he had a blanket over him. But he hadn't dressed yet, I could tell because the blanket was up to his stomach, and he had no shirt on.

He saw me. He looked at me and didn't hide at all how much he wanted me. I saw him sit up, and his eyes devoured me. I walked up to the edge of the bed, and he was just waiting for my next move. I kept my eyes on his, and stood at the edge of the bed. I was going to faint. I was seriously going to faint. But I had to proceed, if I could do what I had done in the bathroom, I could do the rest too.

I got on my knees on the bed, and crawled my way on top of him. He put his hands on my hips, but I pushed them away.

We kissed again, and I felt him trying to loosen my towel. I pushed his hands away. I couldn't go there yet, I didn't want to have a heart attack while making love to my husband, really, I wanted to satisfy him, and I wanted my fantasies to come true, but I needed things to slow down just a little.

I pulled away, and he looked frustrated, with eyes drowning in blazes of yearning.

Again, I looked back down, and blushed uncontrollably. He didn't make any other moves, he kept waiting for me. He wanted me to do everything tonight.

I removed his blanket from underneath me.

With the blanket removed, I knew the task would become increasingly difficult for him. I knew that I was torturing him at this point. He kept trying to put his hands on me, and I kept pushing him away.

I continued kissing him and teasing his skin. He was moaning very loudly now.

"You're killing me, this isn't fair."

"Shhh…patience…" I said.

"Sadhna…I need to touch you…"

I smiled shyly at him, and I think the shyer I looked, the more he wanted me.

He grabbed my wrists and got up and pushed me down on the bed. He pinned my wrists above me, and we looked at one another eye to eye. It was a fight between two souls, desire versus desire.

"Alekh Ji…let me go…"

"Make me…" He said, teasingly.

I moaned and tried pulling my wrists away. He began kissing me with aggressiveness. I couldn't help it, I kissed him back. But I wasn't going to give up so easily. I wrapped my legs around his body and began pulling him down. His hands were still on my wrist, but I could feel my towel loosening.

C'mon Sadhna, look at him in the eyes. I did, I looked into his eyes for a few seconds, and then looked back down. I just couldn't keep the eye contact up at moments like this, I had to work on that. In a way, it wasn't my fault. His eyes were so deep and sensual, so sexy and seductive. He held every emotion he felt for me in his eyes, and right now it was pure lust. Every time I glanced at them, they screamed out at me, "I _want_ you so much"!

"I can't wait any longer…" I said. It was part of my plan to delay the moment, so I could have a bit more say in how the night went. Of course, I didn't want to delay it either, but I needed to, for tonight.

He searched my eyes to see if I was telling the truth or not. He let my wrists go. Success.

I grabbed onto my towel tightly and rolled away from underneath him, and got out of bed. He was shocked, and got up to follow me. I began walking backwards. He looked at my body from head to toe, and followed me like a hunter follows its prey.

I walked backwards and suddenly, I hit the wall. He smiled. God, he looked sexy. He walked up to me and stopped right as our chests made contact. My brain was going into that hibernation mode again, anticipating the coming moment.

He reached down and put his hands under my hips, and lifted my legs. I wrapped them around his waist. He kept me pinned against the wall, and began kissing my neck. I was panting again, and falling under his spell.

I pushed his face away and put my fingers in his hair, and kissed his lips. I stopped and started kissing his ear. "That feels…so good…" He was breathing heavily in between his words.

Hearing that from him, I continued down his neck. He pulled away. He stared into my eyes as if he was asking me, whether or not I was ready. I looked back down, and he looked at my hands, which were still holding onto my towel. He removed his hands from underneath my hips, and put me down.

He turned away from me. I was shocked, and hurt. I didn't mean to reject him, or to turn him away. He was standing with his back turned from me. I nearly broke down and cried. Be stronger, I told myself. Stop being shy, and let go. Follow what he says. There is no way he could be wrong.

Fighting the pain I was feeling, seeing him turn away from me, and the shyness which was an unavoidable part of being me, I moved closer to him, and dropped my towel. I went behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist, making sure he felt every inch of me, pressed onto him.

He didn't turn, he didn't move. I wanted to cry. I didn't mean to turn him away before, I wanted him. He had to have felt my desires, right? I let go and went in front of him. I looked into his eyes.

"I love you…"

His expression softened, and his eyes were glittering. He nodded.

"I know".

I hugged him again, and kissed his chest. Finally, he began running his hands up and down my hips and back.

"Back there…I let you go because I felt like maybe…I was forcing myself on you…as if I was forcing you to be someone you're not…as if I was telling you that your love wasn't enough for me. I want you to know that it's more than enough for me. I almost lost if back there. The way you feel…the way I feel when you kiss me…you clearly have more self control than me. I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression."

I nodded. I smiled. "I want to let go of any fears…I want to give you more than I've given you…"

"Well, I was wrong…you can't possibly give me any more than you already have, because I don't know what will happen to me. I can barely handle you as it is…do you have any clue how beautiful you look right now?"

I blushed once again and looked down. He found me beautiful right now, when I was completely nude. This means he found my body beautiful. I found him magnificent. He was a sight to behold. He was chiseled in all the right places. His arms and shoulders were firm. But he was also soft, parts of him were so soft, like his face, his hands, and his skin.

"You're beautiful too. You're just perfect."

"Thank God you feel that way, or I don't know what I would do Sadhna. I got my head fixed, but I don't think I could spend the effort to fix my face or my body…"

"I would love you no matter what. I need you…just you…you're so beautiful…in every way, you always have been…both inside and outside…"

"So, are we just going to talk or are we going to proceed?"

"Um…" I smiled.

He laughed. "I think I know what you want. Don't worry meri jaan, I want the same thing".

* * *

**JUST **_**WAIT**_** UNTIL YOU READ ALEKH'S POV.**


	6. Chapter 6: Enticing

**Salekh Fan Fic # 5: Salekh Home Alone!**

**Chapter 6: Enticing.**

Again. Don't ask me what this chapter was about. Frankly, I don't even remember. It was Alekh's POV. Bullshit. Whatever. Enjoy...if you can.**  
**

_

* * *

_

_**Alekh's POV-**_

I watched her as she walked backwards, I could see the wall right behind her. I had her exactly where I wanted to. My self control was thinning with every second. The shower was enough. I felt like such a typical male. There was only one thing on my mind right now. She was beautiful, her body was beautiful, I loved her, she made it obvious she wanted me, and I wanted her. I wasn't going to lie; I wanted her body, desperately. I wanted to feel every inch of her. I wanted to feel the ecstasy, the mind-bending pleasure which any contact with her always accompanied.

Her face was full of desire, but her eyes were always drowning in the essence of her being, her inherent shyness. It was a part of who she was and it only made me want her more. My mind was flooded by the sinful thoughts I was having about her. Oh, the things I wanted to _do to her_. I tried keeping my eyes on her face. She wouldn't dare look at me, and when she did for one second, that's exactly when she hit the wall. I smiled at her.

I have you where I want you. I put my hands on her soft hips, and lifted both her legs up. She wrapped them around my waist, pulling me even closer, killing me softly. So willing, aren't you, my love? She was panting, and I watched her face, but she continued to avoid making eye contact with me.

It's ok, you're bewitching already. I began kissing the soft and delicate skin of her neck. She was absolutely irresistible. I was just getting started exploring her skin, when she pushed my face back and kissed my lips. Her kisses were enough to knock me out, but she was running her fingers through my hair too. I was still holding her against the wall, with her legs wrapped around me. She couldn't be more tempting, more alluring, or even sexier. We couldn't get any closer than this, without me losing my senses completely.

Then she pulled away from my lips. I wasn't satisfied, I wanted more. She started kissing my ear. I was on the edge of losing it; I couldn't hold myself back any longer. She had no idea how good I was feeling right now. She was killing me. "That feels…so good…" I managed to utter.

She continued, kissing down to my neck. I couldn't take it anymore, this was enough. I pulled away from her luscious lips. I wanted her then and there. There would be no need for a bed tonight, I'd make her comfortable right here. I looked into her eyes to see if she was ready, but she looked back down, as if she wasn't sure, or perhaps completely happy. She was still holding onto her towel tightly, the one I wanted to rip off her body. Was I forcing her into this? Was I taking advantage of her? Was I making her feel used, or as if she wasn't satisfying me with her love?

I felt despicable for a moment. I couldn't handle it. I removed my hands from her hips and let her down from my grip. It wasn't easy, but for a minute, I lost all trust in myself. I turned away from her. I closed my eyes and hoped I wasn't right. That momentary doubt shook me to my core. There was no way I would ever touch her if I felt like she didn't want it. But was I overestimating her desires for me? She is my wife, but is it ok for me to do all this? I prayed she wasn't forgetting how much I loved her, not just wanted her. Ever since our physical relationship began, I always hoped that she'd never ever feel as if my physical desires for her were stronger than my love for her. That was simply not true. She was the one constant need and want in my life, desire had just come into the mix a few months back.

I was lost in these thoughts when I felt her bare body pressed against my back, and saw her wrap her arms around me. I felt her warmth, and her velvety skin, which was always so yielding. She hugged me tightly. I took the feeling of it in. It was heavenly. She was made for me. I knew it. She didn't feel used, she felt loved. I was about to turn around when she moved in front of me and looked into my eyes. Her eyes were so full of tenderness, and trust.

"I love you…" She told me, with such adoration in her voice. She said it with such honor, as if she worshiped me, and prided herself in loving me. Of course, I was the luckiest man in the world.

I was literally at a loss of words, at the beautiful sight before me, her words, and her love for me. I simply nodded at her.

"I know".

The simple answer satisfied her, and she hugged me tightly, her exquisite body pressed against mine, and kissed my chest. I was filled with love and thanks to my maker. She loved me.

I felt like I had hurt her a little back there, and she deserved an explanation.

"Back there…I let you go because I felt like maybe…I was forcing myself on you…as if I was forcing you to be someone you're not…as if I was telling you that your love wasn't enough for me. I want you to know that it's more than enough for me. I almost lost if back there. The way you feel…the way I feel when you kiss me…you clearly have more self control than me. I'm sorry if I gave the wrong impression."

She nodded and smiled at me, still looking down.

"I want to let go of any fears…I want to give you more than I've given you…"

How much more could she possibly give me? I was overflowing with love and desire already. She's given me a 2nd life. I was bought into this world by my mother, but the woman who gave me a life to live here was my wife.

"Well, I was wrong…you can't possibly give me any more than you already have, because I don't know what will happen to me. I can barely handle you as it is…do you have any clue how beautiful you look right now?"

I said this looking down at her. It was true, I had very little self control to begin with, when I was with her at moments like these, and then with her in my arms, with nothing but the skin on her body, the softness of her skin, the curves on her body, the delicacy with which the curves hugged her figure, in all the right places, I was completely spellbound.

"You're beautiful too. You're just perfect." This was the reply my love gave me, blushing an even deeper red.

"Thank God you feel that way, or I don't know what I would do Sadhna. I got my head fixed, but I don't think I could spend the effort to fix my face or my body…"

"I would love you no matter what. I need you…just you…you're so beautiful…in every way, you always have been…both inside and outside…"

As would I, my angel. I thought with us standing enclosed in one an-others arms, so blissfully, it was the right time to proceed with our night.

"So, are we just going to talk or are we going to proceed?"

"Um…" She smiled. How precious. Shyness ultimately does her in every time. A while ago she was driving me off the wall in the bathroom, and then on the bed, and here she was, overcome by what was at the very heart of her personality.

I laughed at this thought.

"I think I know what you want. Don't worry meri jaan, I want the same thing".

She looked up at me through her pretty eyes, and touched my face. I held her hand in place, and bought it over my lips and kissed it.

"Do you need the bed, or was the wall more innovative?"

"Alekh Ji!"

"Hey we do need to try out a few new things, can't let our love life get boring!" I smiled at her and she looked like she wanted the ground to open and eat her up right there.

"Ok ok, the bed then?"

"Whatever you like…"

"I like it wherever you're comfortable…"

She completely buried her face in my chest, and I laughed. Don't worry my sweetheart, soon you'll forget any shyness, and be totally lost in my arms.

I took her hand and walked her to our bed. I sat leaning against the bed, and told her to come sit on my lap.

"You look so breathless..."

She nodded, let out a long and shaky breath, with her lips parted. Her face was blushing, and her eyes were sparkling.

"Are you ok? I mean…your comfort is most important…"

"I…uh…I'm fine…" She bent down, and laid her head on my chest. I could feel the fast drumming of her heart beating. I could feel it as her chest was on my stomach. She was all emotions right now.

I took her wrist in between my fingers, and felt her pulse. Her heart was beating wildly.

"Sadhna…your heart…"

"It's always like this when we're together…in moments like this…"

I needed to calm her down a bit. I knew she was fine, but doing anything with her when her heart was beating so wildly made me feel like something wasn't right. I knew she was excited, nervous, aroused, and in love. All these feelings are what caused her heart to beat so fast, but still, I need to calm her down.

I began running my fingers through her hair. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up, so her head on my shoulder now. I felt her breathing slowing down a bit. Her chest was heaving less violently now. I continued caressing her arms and back, and her legs. I felt her body loosening up, she was less tense now. She was drawing circles on my chest with her fingers, and kissing my neck softly. Every little touch was tantalizing. But I was proud of myself; I controlled my own urges, and took care of her first. She was obviously way too tense before, and right now she was much calmer. I looked down at her face, and she looked so happy.

I stopped caressing her skin, and put my hands on her face, and she rose up. I pulled her forward and kissed her. Her skin was so alluring, so soft, and so yielding. She couldn't be more attractive than this. With the most beautiful set of eyes hidden underneath the curtain of eyelashes, long beautiful hair down her back, lips so full and luscious, and skin which was glowing, she was more than I could handle.

She looked at me and said "I'm fine now…"

"Ok…" I smiled at her.

She placed her hand on my stomach, and my mouth was watering already. I could feel the desires spreading like wild fire through my body once again.

She sat up a bit and put her hand on my cheek. She really looked into my eyes for the first time tonight. Finally, perhaps having her calm down is what led to this.

"Why are you so perfect?" I couldn't answer, because she trapped my face in her hands and bent forward to kiss me. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her forward.

When she broke the kiss, I looked into her eyes and said, "You don't know the way you make me feel…and all the things that I want to make you feel tonight..."

After a few minutes, two people became one once again. I tried keeping my eyes on her face, and she was clearly drowning in a sea of pleasure, just like me. She was moaning and sighing, and she looked exquisite, she sounded exquisite, and she felt amazing.

It was very difficult to concentrate on anything rational during moments like this. My body completely overtook my mind. My senses gave out and it was far too difficult to contain myself. Everything felt too fast, it was just never long enough. I could never have enough of her. I always tried to make sure that she was an equal participant, and I wasn't the only one enjoying the moment.

Thankfully her shyness faded with each second, as pleasure passed through from one body to another. Her moaning grew louder, and she bent down and began running her fingers through my hair, taking fistfuls of it in her grasp, and pulling on it. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted.

Watching her lost in pleasure only heightened my own. Eventually we both succumbed to our feelings. It always ended too soon. But it was always worth it. I was just thankful we could be together this way, and that finally after years, I could love her like this.

She wound up lying in my arms again, with her head turned in my direction. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling, and her breathing was back to normal. I always thought she looked even more beautiful after we had made love. Her skin always glowed and she looked like the picture of complete blissfulness. I kept looking at her. I looked at the time, it was already 1:30 am.

She looked perfectly happy wherever she was right now, but I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up.

"It's 1:30am…by the way, did you get any call from Ragini?"

"Oh, no I got one right before we left the house last evening, she said they might come home Monday afternoon, not Sunday morning."

"Whoa! Ranvir didn't tell me that. Let me call him."

"But it's so late…"

"Ehh, it's Saturday night and they're attending a wedding, the probably just came back to their room."

"Alekh Ji lets not disturb them, we can call them in the morning. They're probably sleeping, and we should too."

"You want to sleep? I thought it was always the man who went to sleep right after…"

"We have to be home by tomorrow afternoon."

"No we don't…Maa and Papa are away, Ranvir and Ragini aren't coming back until Monday, and we'll confirm that in the morning. The house is fine and locked up. Why do we need to be home in the morning?"

"So…uh…I can cook?"

"No, you don't need to do anything. We're going to buy food on our way home, tomorrow EVENING…but tonight…I'm ready for a repeat." I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she looked away.

"A repeat of what?"

"Don't play coy with me…you know exactly what I mean…and you know you want it too…"

"I don't understand…" She smiled and covered herself with the blanket, and got into fetal position.

I got right on top of her and pulled the blanket away, she yanked at it unsuccessfully. I threw it off the bed and gathered her in my arms. She was smiling and I had an idea to make her smile even wider. I started tickling her.

"Alekh Ji stop! Stop! No…Stop"…she was giggling and trying to break away from me, but I continued tickling her. I loved seeing her smile like this.

"No no no…stop Alekh Ji! I can't breathe…" She was getting teary eyed from laughing so hard and she really did look out of breath, so I stopped and laughed.

"You haven't changed at all! You're just as naughty as you always were."

"Old habits die hard." I grinned.

"I can see that." She smiled widely.

"Thank you for smiling."

"Hmmm?"

"You don't smile enough anymore, Sadhna…it's like life's been so hard on you, that you have stopped smiling as much…and laughing too…I'm going to make an effort to make you laugh…I miss my bubbly Sadhna…"

"Well, if you continue being so naughty…I'll have to laugh and smile…"

"Then I'll see what I can do!"

I lunged at her and trapped her around the waist, and kissed her shoulders. I let go and she turned around and hugged me. Then she lay down, and I hovered on top of her. I was finally feeling a little sleepy, and I noticed her eyelids were getting heavy too. My ray of light was feeling sleepy. She was giggling as I hovered on top of her, threatening to have my way with her again.

She put her arms around my neck and pulled me down, and kissed my nose. I returned the gesture with a kiss on her nose, and a peck on her lips. Her eyes were beaming.

"Sadhna, you look so pretty when you're sleepy…"

"And when I'm annoyed?"

"Then too…and when you're giggling…you look extraordinary…and tonight…you were breathtaking…everything about you…and your body…the way your skin felt, the way it felt to kiss you…"

"You...make me feel beautiful…and…you make me feel loved…and you make me feel so alive and complete…"

"Sadhna you know Friday night, I heard you talking in your sleep?"

She blushed. "W-what did I say?"

"You said my name…"

"I did?" She smiled so widely and I kissed her again.

"Do you dream about me a lot, mere jaan?"

"Yes…I do…"

"I think I dream of you too, but I always forget my dreams…ugh"…

She smiled. "It's ok Alekh Ji…you have me with you in reality though!"

"Thank God! I love you Sadhna. I love you, your heart, I love the way you're shy…well except when you distracted…" I winked at her, "then you're not as shy…I have seen what it takes to make your shyness disappear…I saw it tonight…_pleasure_…really helps you ease up…"

"Wait what? What do you mean?"

"Well tonight when we were…you know…the way you were reacting to the contact between us…I saw only pleasure on your face…the shyness disappeared…"

"I…am not able to control my…reactions at that moment…"

"I don't want you to…"

She blushed and looked away.

"Don't be embarrassed my love, it only _heightens_ my own satisfaction…"

I lay down next to her and pulled her close to my body. I saw her yawn, and I yawned too. Yawning was always contagious, but right now we both needed to sleep.

"Alekh Ji…I love you…good night…"

"Love you more…sweet dreams my angel…"

"You too..."

* * *

*sobs*...

I...don't have words...I don't know what I wrote up there...but I really don't know when I'll write again...so thanks for supporting me and hope you'll understand.


End file.
